Recycling is an important issue affecting most local councils and consumers. Local councils have been forced through a lack of storage space and cost to introduce various recycling scheme such as separate movable bins for recycled and non recycled materials. However the same pressures also affect work environments and householders who are producing more and more refuse that needs to be sorted. Space in a household is more of a problem
Space also affects the need to use various devices to keep areas clean and tidy. For example it is not possible to easily store a vacuum cleaner in a kitchen. Though cleaner devices are smaller, there is still a problem with storing or mounting these devices. Convenience is also an important consideration for encouraging cleaning, tidying and recycling.
In this specification unless the contrary is expressly stated, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.